pemilihan ketua akatsuki
by Naminasai
Summary: kenapa ada pemilihan akatsuki?  memangnya apa yang terjadi pada ketuanya terdahulu?  fic paling GeJe buatan anak baru


Diclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Hello…. Hello… saya anak baru makanya maaf aja kalo ceritanya GaJe tingkat Dewa haahaha…

Langsung saja dari desa yang entah berada di mana,, ini dia

"Pemilihan ketua akatsuki"

Selamat menyaksikan…..eh maksudnya selamat membaca.

Pada suatu hari…. alah langsung aja *memangnya dongeng Cinderella

Ceritanya dimulai sepeninggal (katanya) ketua akatsuki yaitu Pein karena sudah pesiun masa tuanya *dibogem Pein. maksudnya pergi bulan madu bersama Konan, sekumpulan manusia autis penuh dosa ini bingung siapa yang akan memimpin mereka dalam setiap misi-misi yang rata-rata gak penting menurut mereka ya kayak ngebunuh penduduk desa setempat, ngejarah harta mereka.

Kadang kalo lgi bosen paling-paling dimutilasi terus dibikin sup sama Tobi.

Author: "Yang gak penting aja udah serem… gimana yang penting?

Readers: "Akatsuki kanibal?"

Setelah berpikir sekian lama (sebagian besar otak akatsuki pentium 4) akhirnya manusia autis paling nurut buka suara,

"aaa..." gruduk-gruduk…meow

Tobi kembali terdiam dan tiada suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa elo diem lagi ?"Tanya Deidara.

"Tobi lupa mau bilang apa, senpai.."jawab Tobi menunjukan tampang babi facenya

(catet : 'babi face')

"Ya udah gak usah buru-buru."ucap Deidara langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Tobi karena terakhir kali ia melihat muka Tobi, ia muntaber dan diabetes akut selama berhari-hari

Author : "Tau kan kalo Deidara muntaber bukan cuma mulutnya doang? Tangannya juga ikut-ikutan"

Dari siang sampe malem,siang lagi malem lagi,siang lagi berganti malem.

Pokoknya lama banget mereka mikirnya, maklum namanya juga manusia autis.

"AAAaa… gue udah bosen mikir gak jalan-jalan melulu."teriak Kisame melemparkan samehadanya ke samping. Tapi karena samehadanya balik lagi alhasil samehada itu mengenai kepala Itachi yang bangun dari hibernasinya dan kembali berhibernasi (maksudnya pingsan,, Ada yang mau ngasih nafas buatan?)

"Ya udah deh kita cari aja dulu yang di dalem anggota."kata Sasori menggantungkan boneka-boneka barbienya yang rata-rata udah gak berbentuk lagdi karena abis digigitin Kisame.

"oke…" jawab sebagian dari mereka.

"Iya, ayo kita mulai."seru Sasori menirukan gaya Dora kejepit pintu.

Dengan tingkah mirip balita kurang gizi, Tobi menarik jubah Deidara.

"Senpai, senpai, Tobi inget mau ngomong apa."

"Emang elu mau ngomong apa sih?"Tanya Deidara.

GUBRAAAK...!

Hampir seluruh akatsuki kejang-kejang melihat kebegoan Tobi

oke sambil nunggu mereka sembuh kita lihat hasil seleksi pemilihan miss indonesia...lho?

maksudnya hasil seleksi final

Kandidat-kandidat ketua Akatsuki :

Kakuzu

Kelebihan : kuat, tangguh, berani

Kekurangan : Matre, rela melakukan apapun demi uang, pelit, kikir dan males mikir.

Karena lebih banyak kekurangannya jadi Kakuzu dinyatakan gagal (soalnya suatu saat gubuk reyot akatsuki bisa-bisa dijual ke tukang loak kalo kakuzu jadi ketua)

Itachi

Kelebihan : lulusan akademi ninja Konoha termuda, mempunyai jurus mangekyo sharingan, pokoknya keren deh kalo jadi ketua.

Kekurangan : terlalu tega dan sadis (klan keluarganya sendiri aja ia bantai habis)

Untuk menghindari terjadinya pembantaian klan akatsuki *baru denger ada klan akatsuki, maka Itachi gagal

*readers kecewa berat, author ditimpukin kepala eh kelapa.

Deidara

Kelebihan :Kreatif, cinta seni

Kekurangan : selalu berulah seenaknya.

Bila Deidara jadi ketua bisa-bisa markas akatsuki jadi galeri seni yang gak ada bedanya sama playgroup.

Semuanya gak ada yang pantes jadi ketua (emangnya Pein pantes jadi ketua?)

plakkkk...*author ditimpukin akatsuki plus dikeroyok fans Pein

Om Masashi : "Lo mau protes ? (dengan tatapan Daredevil...lho?Daredevil kan buta?)

Author : "e..e..eng..gak kok om..."

Karena kandidat ketua akatsuki gagal semua maka authorlah yang menjadi ketua aktsuki yang baru

WHHHAAAAAAAATTT?

GEDUBRAKK..!MEOW DUKDUK GRUDUK-GRUDUK BAWNG

*Author di bantai Akatsuki ramai-ramai

akhirnya cerita ini tamat lebih cepat karena authornya keburu di bantai dan ketua akatsuki tetap jatuh pada Pein.

Sasori : "Kok ceritanya udah tamat Lagi?"

Itachi : "Iyalah orang authornya kita bantai jadi ya ceritanya udahan, kan dia yang nulis cerita.

Sasori : "Abis authornya terlalu cantik sih."

Author: "(Bangkit dari kubur ) Makasih cakep muacchh...(dikasih cium jauh ala waria)"

Sasori dan Itachi sweatdrop.

gimana?pasti gak rame banget kan ceritanya?

mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
